looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hold Anything
Hold Anything is a 1930 Looney Tunes short directed by Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising. Plot Bosko works as a riveter at a construction site drilling rivets into a beam while whistling a tune. The drilling process makes a drumbeat noise which Bosko accompanies with his whistling, also using a hammer to strike chains which makes a vibraphone tone. Two mice on a scaffold cement bricks to make a wall. Then, Bosko makes a drum-line on the drill as six mice march on bricks (animation re-used in "It's Got Me Again!"). After scaling a brick stairway, the mice come to a stop, marching until five mice march back, the lone mouse notices and tries to run but trips and lands on a saw that makes an echo tone. Bosko takes advantage of the nose and plays a song on it before beheading the mouse (which is censored nowadays). The mouse's body tries to reach the lone head but Bosko bends the saw so he can't get it before a bounce regroups the mouses head with the body. Below the beams, a goat eats rivets before swallowing the mouse who leaves through a door on the goat's stomach. Bosko tells the goat to send up a beam. The mouse ties the rope to the goat's abdomen and reels it up with her tail. Then, Bosko plays "H'llo Baby" on the rope strings on the way up. He notices Honey typing on a typewriter telling her "Hello baby, what do ya' say?". She applauds with joy, giggling, typing and showing the audience "Gee, you're swell!". He responds by dancing on the uneven beam. He plucks out music notes to travel to Honey's high-rise. He places Honey by the window and grabs sheet music to "Don't Hold Everything" (from the film, "Hold Everything") and plays the typewriter like a piano. Honey dances out the window and starts scat-singing the song. Below, the goat blows a raspberry but after she notices the work whistle. The goat yanks the handle and the whistle blows after wards she eats the whistle. When she bites into the pipe, steam inflates the goat as she is turned into a flying balloon. Bosko grabs the goat's tail and plays the goat like a bagpipe. Honey continues to dance. The goat accidentally spits out the pipe and all the steam escapes out of it. Bosko slips but grabs onto the goat's udder (?). Bosko falls and lands on bricks, turning him into six mini-Boskos. They dance on the bricks before regrouping into one. Bosko tips his hat. Censorship * When this cartoon aired on the Nick at Nite version of Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon, the scene of Bosko decapitating the mouse with a saw was cut. Goofs * When the goat escapes the rope, she has spots but when she flies through the air, her spots are gone. Gallery Hold Anything.jpg Category:1930 Category:Bosko Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons directed by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons animated by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons animated by Norm Blackburn Category:Cartoons with music by Frank Marsales Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons produced by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Public domain films Category:Cartoons with film editing by Bernard B. Brown